


Why is there a cat in my lab

by Choriyon



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5. as usual is a sweetheart, Black Hat redemption arc lol, Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, cat!Blackhat, fluffy paperhat, flug and demencia are chill friends, i don't know if anyone has already thought about this, less abusive Black Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choriyon/pseuds/Choriyon
Summary: If a sinister looking dark gray cat with a top hat and a missing eye comes into his lab during the late hours, what would a sleep deprived Dr. Flug do?Well, he'd most likely vent to it about how much he hates his boss.The cat is not pleased.





	1. Hello Kitty

It was 1:49 AM, and Dr. Flug was exhausted as hell.

His demonic employer was pushing him to finish his work within a day, which was no easy feat for someone who last slept 72 hours ago. 

The new invention was some kind of machine that can appear as any small household appliance, like a blender or a toaster, which has the ability to "absorb" electricity from unsuspecting homes and lead it all directly to any villain's headquarters. Whoever purchases and sells those to innocent civilians would not only enjoy "free" unlimited power, but they will also have the ability to destroy any evidence of the machine's existence once they decide to get rid of it in the form of an arson.

Black Hat was highly satisfied with their first test run, which resulted in 3 household fires labeled "accidental" because the arson investigators were dumb as rocks.

This lead to numerous orders from the usual clients, which meant a lot of those machines needed to be done, thus ultimately ending with Dr. Flug's 4th sleepless night.

"Does he really hate me that much?” he mumbled to himself as he twisted minute screws into the 45th toaster hybrid.

When mistakes happen, Dr. Flug always gets blamed and punished, even if Demencia was the cause of it all. Maybe it has something to do with how his explanations come out of his mouth as a bunch of garbled words? The eldritch horror can easily get impatient with him, cutting him off quickly by throwing him to the ground. 

Sometimes though, Black Hat would know that Demencia can cause the doctor's progress to slow down. This doesn’t change anything; in the end, he gets to be the one at the end of his cane, begging for mercy.

"Why does he always pick me?! Can't he hire someone and make them the punching bag instead?!" he hoarsely complained to no one. The caffeine from the energy drink he poured into his coffee was getting to him.

The scientist sighed and what felt for like the hundredth time, tried to massage his sore body. He turned away from the toaster-like machine and sat down on the nearest chair, with his back slumped in exhaustion.

He hasn't slept for days and when you add that up with an empty stomach, a liter of caffeinated drinks and extreme fatigue, it leads to his frustrations seeping out, one tear at a time. 

His silent sobbing echoed throughout the cold room.

"I-I just want him to b-be a bit nicer to me… i-is it too much to ask for?"

"Meow."

"AH!"

Dr. Flug nearly fell off his chair and looked for the source of the meow… which apparently was right in front of him, sitting neatly on the tiled white floors of the lab.

"Wha... wha…?"

"Meow."

A dark-grayish cat was licking his paws silently, as if it was completely normal for a dark-grayish cat with a mini top hat to laze around inside a laboratory.

Dr. Flug stared at the creature, wondering how it was able to stride in despite the security he installed outside the mansion.

Oh yeah, he also found it unusual that it had a top hat on its head in between the ears, and that its left eye is always closed… but still, how on earth did this cat get past the laser room?!

"Meow!"

The cat was now pacing towards him, looking up at the scientist as if he were trembling prey. Dr. Flug swears it was smirking at him. 

"U-um, I don't exactly know how you got in here kitty, but I advise you to leave… My boss doesn't like the idea of one additional living being in his home."

Dr. Flug approached the cat and bent over to look at it in the eye. The cat did the same, and it seemed to challenge him to a staring contest.

"B-but if you promise to stay here and behave, I guess I could give you some treats?"

The feline looked disgusted, and this amused the doctor. "So you don't like treats then? Well, what would you want?"

Before he could finish his sentence, the small animal walked closer and gave him a grumpy, but slightly worried look.

Like it was worried for him.

The scientist chuckled quietly and scratched near its ears. He could feel its muscles tense up at initial contact, but after a few seconds of rubbing, it eased its posture and closed its eyes in comfort.

"No need to be worried for me kitty… I've managed abuse before, so I think I can deal with my boss."

The cat's ears perked at the word 'boss'. Maybe it wanted to know more about his employer?

"Well, my boss is… kind of unique, I guess? He's a demon, both literally and figuratively. He n-never gives me any breaks, he keeps pushing me around, and when we actually get to sell something successful, he keeps all the glory to himself and demands me to work even harder!"

"Meoooow!" The feline looked as if it were incredibly offended… Maybe he was starting to scratch its little head a little too hard?

"Oh! I'm sorry… here, maybe you'd want to sit on my lap?"

"…Meow."

The feline stared at his lap as if it were hesitating.

"No need to worry kitty, I won't bite."

It finally moved forward and settled comfortably on the doctor, who was squatting on the floor. He took off both his gloves and stroke its back gently. Again, the cat initially tensed up, but it soon warmed up to the touch of the man's bare hands.

"I… I know that he's a being of pure evil but… I think I could perform better as a scientist if he wasn't so hard on me?

"M-maybe one day off or two would be enough to... no, two days off would be asking for too much. Maybe just 5 hours would s-suffice."

The cat purred, considering the idea.

"I just need some sleep… I'm not like him you know! He may not need rest but I’m different! I’m a human being with basic needs!”

"Mrrow."

"I would get better ideas for inventions too! A well-rested brain is so much more efficient than one nearly running out of g-gas...

"Mrowww." The cat was starting to doze off, obviously lulled by the gentle strokes and annoying voice.

"…Maybe he hates me kitty... I'm just a small trembling mess of anxiety waiting to die. Why would he need me specifically? Maybe I could quit, then he’d just hire another - "

"MEOW!" 

Dr. Flug was caught off guard with the sudden change in behavior. The cat leapt from his lap and turned towards him, with all four limbs looking ready to strike.

"B-but he always hurts me! _And I don't like it here!"_

**"MEOOW!!"**

"I-I'll leave when I want to! And if he kills me, so be it! I have nothing… and no one to live for anyway, so what's the point…"

For Dr. Flug, this was a whole new level of crazy. 

He was currently venting his problems to a cat in a top hat.

And the cat seemed to be answering back.

It gave him a blank stare for a few seconds, then it suddenly tackled him to the ground with an incredible force.

**“HSSSS!”**

"H-hey!"

Dr. Flug was now laying down on the floor with an angry cat on top of him. If looks could kill, he’d probably be dead by now. It raised its arm with claws protruding outward, ready to strike any time. 

"F-FINE! Scratch me all you want! OR kill me! Be like him! No one would _cARE IF I DIE ANYWAY!!”_

“MEOW!”

Shit, it was now 2 o’clock and he was screaming hysterically at some random cat with a miniature top hat. Man if he woke the boss at this hour he’d be kissing his ass goodbye. Or worse; he’d be locked in a sandwich shop for the rest of his life.

The scientist covered his paper bagged face with his hands and sobbed again. All the exhaustion and caffeine was turning him into an emotional mess.

“I-I’m s-sorry… I’m just sooo tired… So damn tired… I just w-want to sleep forever and not care about my life and my work and my boss – “

"Mrrow."

Dr. Flug froze. 

He felt a wet tongue licking on his neck from his side, on parts where there were darkened bruises and scratch marks that Black Hat gave him.

There was an eerie silence that hung in the air as the cat continued to lick on his bruises, and the doctor was oddly comforted by this. It then went on and licked his left hands, which were still sore from producing so many toasters and blenders.

A small smile crept on his face despite the occasional sob, and he turned towards the cat, petting him gently. 

“I-I like you. Y-you could s-stay as long as you h-hide from my Mr. Black Hat.” 

And after just a few seconds, he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sorry for any spelling errors aand whatnot, I worked really fast on this because I know that I'd start to get busy these days and i needed this out of my system fAST
> 
> I already finished Chapter 2 and 3 but I wanna finish the whole thing before I post them <3
> 
> Thanks for reading~!!


	2. Day-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Flug did not expect to get a day-off right after he complained to a cat about not getting rest.

The birds were singing, and the bees are making their rounds pollinating flowers. The sky was so blue, tempting little children to drag their moms and dads out to the park and fly a kite with them. 

It was a beautiful sunny day in their town, and everyone was already out and about their business.

Because it was already 10:20 am.

And Dr. Flug had just leapt from under his blanket.

“HOLY!! OH NOOOO WHA-WHAT TIME – “

He frantically looked around but he can’t see anything. It took him 4 seconds to process that his bag and goggles were on an awkward position on his face, and he quickly arranged them back and glanced at his bedroom clock. 

“TEN-TWENTY ONE!” he shrieked, noting his time of death. 

The scientist put on his lab coat and ran down towards the kitchen, hoping to have a last meal before Black Hat kills him with his bare hands. 

“Heya Fluggy boy!” 

A blur of neon green and pink leapt on him from behind, making him lose his footing. Demencia laughed as the both fell to the ground.

“And where are you headed on this fine mor – “

“DEMENCIA I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS I’M GONNA DIE!”

“Jeez chill man!” She continued to make herself heavy on top of him, but Dr. Flug was surprisingly strong enough to wriggle away from her weight and resumed running.

“I CANNOT BE CHILL IF I’M GONNA GET KILLED!!” he shouted to her, but was already meters away.

Demencia straightened her headwear as she stood up. “Great motto Fluggy wuggy! I’ll write it down on your tombstone!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scientist finally reached the kitchen and nearly knocked over a small table. 

One which Black Hat was currently using to place his hot tea.

“S-SIR!!”

“Dr. Flug.”

The doctor fell to his knees and bowed down to his superior. “PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I’LL MAKE 50 MORE ORDERS TODAY I C-CAN DO I-IT!! I CAN DO AN ADDITIONAL 100 IF I DON’T REST!”

Black Hat sighed. “Doctor – “

“T-TWO HUNDRED!! I CAN MAKE – “

**“DOCTOR!!”**

Black Hat picked up the scientist and pushed him forcefully onto the nearest wall like he was some picture frame ready to be hung.

**“Listen to me you stuttering idiot!”**

The doctor merely whimpered in response, which made Black Hat tense up a bit. The demon sighed inwardly, and after an inaudible fight with himself, he slowly released his strong grip on both of the scientist’s arms. 

Dr. Flug’s brows furrowed. He was so sure that he was already going to have his ass handed to him. However, this action calmed him a bit, giving space for what his boss was about to say.

“I’m giving you the day off.”

The scientist’s heart grew heavy. Another 150 small appliances…

WAIT WHAT

“Wh-what did you say sir? More machines?”

“I said I’m giving you the day off!! What are you, deaf?!”

“YES!”

“… no you’re not.”

“I’M S-SORRY I PANICKED.”

Black Hat sighed again and rubbed his temples. For a person with a Ph.D, this boy was incredibly dumb. He turned to look at the doctor, who was obviously glowing under his paper bag. He was fiddling with his fingers, trying to contain his happiness. 

It seemed kind of… cute.

NO WAIT HE WAS NOT CUTE WHAT THE HELL – 

“Uhm, sir?”

**“What?!”**

The scientist slowly motioned forward, and shakily raised his arms to his hips. After contemplating for what seemed an eternity, he decided that he was just going to do it anyway.

He hugged the spawn of hell. For 5 awkward seconds.

AND LIVED. 

“Thankyousomuchyou’rethebestbossOKAYBYE!”

The man was gone just as quickly as he arrived, leaving Black Hat and the obvious blush on his contorted face in the kitchen. The demon was NEVER the recipient of a hug, and it kind of felt… nice? 

“F-FLUG! IF YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL _**END YOU!”**_ he screamed at no one in particular.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Heeeeey you’re smiling!! What happened?”

Dr. Flug managed a small chuckle. “You can see me smile behind the bag?”

“Of course not you idiot, but it’s so obvious that you’re happy! I mean, you even cleaned up the lab! Whoops.”

Demencia “accidentally” knocked over a small beaker. 

The doctor just continued smiling. “Well knock over as much glass wares you want Dem, because no one can get rid of my good mood!”

“Really? You’d just let me – “

“NO I TAKE IT BACK PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM MY GLASS WARES.”

“I thought so”, she grinned. She sat on a lab table, then turned to him. “So, why are you happy?” 

The scientist picked up a broom and swept the broken beaker, but he continued to look at Demencia. 

“Boss gave me a day off!”

The lizard girl gasped. “NO WAY!”

“Yes way. And to think the first thing I thought about when I got out of bed was my dead carcass under his leather boot.” Wait. How did he even get to his bed? 

“A day off?! Flug what did you do? You must have done something!”

The man just scratched his paper bag. “I didn’t do anything really. Maybe it was the appliances-giving-energy-then-causing-arson idea?”

“But your ideas lead to more work!”

“I know, that’s why it’s weird! But I won’t look at a gift horse in the mouth so I don’t care.”

Demencia gave him a confused look, then leapt of the table and proceeded to exit the lab. “Well I’ll leave you to your horse mouth gifts, because I got a day off too!”

“You don’t even do much work! And it’s an expression! Looking at a gift horse – “

“No time; don’t care. Enjoy your day off, BYE!”

She slammed the door of the lab, causing a test tube holder to fall off with all 6 test tubes and its contents in tow.

The man sighed, but Demencia breaking his stuff wasn’t enough to make his day bad. He finished off sweeping the beaker when he took notice of a small ball of fur behind one of the tables. 

“Wha – oh it’s you!”

“…MeoOOOWW!!” 

Dr. Flug picked the kitty up and twirled it in the air for a second. The cat looked pretty freaked out so he set it down right away, and sure enough it scrambled to get away from his grip and hissed at the man. 

“Oh no I’m so sorry! I won’t throw you around like that again I promise!” 

He then motioned his hand to invite it to sit on his lap. The cat was visibly grumpy, but he took the offer anyway. He stroked its back gently while blabbing away.

“I’m so happy kitty!! Guess what my boss just did today.”

“…meow.”

“No, guess again.”

“Meow?”

“He gave me a day off!!”

“Meow.”

“I know right!! It’s incredibly coincidental that I just told you all about it yesterday, and he gave me one today!” 

The scientist’s eyebrows suddenly furrowed, just reflecting on what he had said. “Yeah… it’s so much of a coincidence. Did you have anything to do with this?”

The cat froze. 

“I mean, you also have a top hat, just like him!”

It slowly motioned to get away from his lap, but Dr. Flug kept a firm grip on it. 

“H-hey don’t go! I was just kidding! You’re like my lucky charm…”

“M-meow!!” 

It hesitated for a second but stopped leaving and snuggled closer to the doctor, making him feel validated from its approval. 

“You know, I never did give you a name yet. If you’re to stay here, I might as well call you something.”

The cat purred in response.

“I’m calling you Mr. Fluffy McChoco-Wiggle Sprinkles.”

**“HISSSSS”**

“I’m joking I’m joking! Umm, how about Mr. Sprinkle Wiggle Mc – “

**_“HISSSSS”_ **

“I’m so sorry I’m bad at coming up with names! I’ll just call you kitty for the mean time then.”

“Meow.”

Dr. Flug laughed happily for the first time in months, and this startled the both of them. He used to be so certain that getting this job banned him from ever laughing again. 

“Oh wait, I have my day off so I better get some stuff done!”

“Meeoooowww.”

The scientist stood up, and gently placed the kitty on the floor. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back later! I just have to do something first!... Maybe you could come with me into my room? I can’t lock you in here alone.”

“Meow.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Flug washed up and put on his pajamas. When he stepped out of his bathroom, he was wearing a white shirt and a comfy pair of shorts that were riddled with drawings of small planes. He didn’t have his paper bag or his goggles on, and he was messily drying his wet blonde hair with a towel. 

If cats could blush, this one cat on top of his bed would be blushing wildly. Its mouth hung as open as a convenience store at midnight.

“Okay, I’m totally ready for this wonderful day! You ready, kitty?”

“Meow?”

Ooompf!

“MEOW!”

Dr. Flug leapt into his bed, face down and limbs outstretched. The cat was near the area of his face, and it sniffed around to see if he was still awake. 

His head suddenly turned towards him, and the cat locked its sights with his bright green eyes, and his beautiful scarred face was beaming at him. 

If looks could give cats a heart attack, this one would be dead. 

“You wanna sleep all day with me kitty? T-This is a once in a life time chance! It might very well be the last day off of my life so don’t miss it!”

The cat glared daggers at him because it was 11:00 in the morning but still went to curl up beside him. 

“Alright! Good night… morning? Good morning kitty!”

And he dozed away in less than a minute. 

After it was sure that the doctor was asleep, the feline slowly got up so as not to disturb the tired scientist. It then jumped to a nearby window, and turned to have a last look at him. 

Heh.

_“Fucking idiot…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eYY finally finished the whole story!! It's great that i got to do all of it too because I might not have time to write ever again lmao
> 
> There are 8 chapters in total, and I'm gonna slowly upload them, probably every 3-4 days? 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	3. Annoying Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat struggles with his feelings and Dr. Flug's romantic affection towards his boss resurfaces.

Black Hat attempted to do an evil prank on his scientist and it backfired. 

It backfired so bad that he was starting to have these weird… feelings… 

The demon gagged when the word crept to the back of his mind. There was absolutely no way that a magnificent dark being such as himself would garner any feelings for ANYONE! 

His original plan was to disguise as a cat and start breaking things like a maniac when Dr. Flug was suffering from the deadlines he set. After breaking some stuff, he was to leap at him and shapeshift into a hideous monster and make the man pass out from fright. 

It was such a beautiful and diabolical plan.

What the fuck happened then?!

Black Hat stopped pacing and looked towards the he window in his room, still lost in his thoughts. 

Maybe he was being too harsh on him? 

But he was Black Hat! He can never be too harsh!

… Maybe a little too harsh?

The demon sighed. He was extremely disappointed at himself for not being able to filter out this weird affection towards his scientist. 

He has never seen the doctor so… happy before. It was always a nervous little Dr. Flug in front of him, all jittery from the caffeine and anxiety. Of course he should tremble in front of him; he was evil in the purest form! 

But meeting him as a cat made him saw a whole other different side to him. 

At first, the doctor was tired and miserable. So miserable that he was able to vent out to a cat, of all things. Yes, Black Hat did feel a bit giddy when the doctor started shouting all of a sudden, but how dare he soil his name in front of him?!

And then he said he would quit. 

That sentence didn’t sit right with the demon. He couldn’t imagine his business without the doctor; in fact, he can’t bear the thought of him working for another villain!

Black Hat then started feeling… guilty.

It’s why he licked those bruises he himself caused. Dr. Flug may not have felt it yet, but he was able to numb the pain and heal them slowly using his powers. It was a little gesture that made him get rid of some of the guilt. 

He even gave him what he wanted: A day off. 

Dr. Flug practically HUGGED him for that.

Black hat grumbled at the thought of the hug. Reliving it again in his mind made him queasy in the stomach. And what made him even feel even worse was when as a cat he saw the doctor give him a paper bag-less smile so big that it nearly made him SMILE BACK. 

He was unaware that he was currently smiling though, until he glanced at the mirror beside him. 

He quickly regained his scowl and threw the mirror of the wall with his cane.

**“DAMMIT.”**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Five, can I ask you something?” 

“Aroo?”

The doctor and his blue were currently in the lab. It was already around 7 pm when Dr. Flug woke up, and he was more than ready to piece together another 50 electricity transferring blenders and toasters. 

But 5.0.5. knew that he would be hungry since he hasn’t eaten anything yet, which was why he was there, holding a tray with a plate full of pancakes.

Dr. Flug took the plate from him. “Did you carry me from the lab to my room last night?”

The bear shook his head.

“R-really? Are you sure? I was pretty sure that it was you since Dem would have probably just scribbled stuff on my face with a permanent marker.” 

“Aroo.” The blue bear shook his head again, and handed him some orange juice. 

“Oh… maybe it was Dem then.” 

The both of them donned a confused face, because there was no way in hell that the lizard girl would do a good thing without some blackmail or strings attached. 

“Thanks for the food Five! Oh, and have you seen some… uh, creature… lurking around the halls?” 

The bear’s eyes widened. Dr. Flug could hear 5.0.5.’s war flashbacks from the time they accidentally made a monster cow.

“Oh NO NO NO not some evil experiment gone wild! I’m just talking about a small, cat like thing. A cat like thing with a top hat. And one eye.”

5.0.5. looked at him like he grew a second paper bagged head. 

“You know just forget it. Thanks again, for everything.” 

“Arrooo!” The bear hummed as it walked away from the lab. 

Dr. Flug can’t help but think about how he got into his room that night. Maybe Demencia had a change of heart? Maybe he was so lame and weak looking as he lied down on the floor, that she actually pitied him and carried him all the way to his room? 

Also where did his kitty go? It’ll be very bad if the boss finds out - 

“Dr. Flug.”

“AAH!!”

The scientist turned around to see a pissed off looking Black Hat. He appeared to be stressed about something, and there was no way that he was going to be adding up to his stress levels. 

“S-sir! So far I was able to create 80 of these things! Around a h-hundred of them will be ready for shipment by tomorrow!”

Black Hat just quietly stared at him.

Oh shit what did he do now?!

Did he find out about the cat?!

“…Why are there pancakes in the lab?”

Huh?

“O-OH!! Uhm, 5.0.5. brought them to me… I haven’t had anything y-yet so maybe he got worried?”

“You haven’t eaten yet?” 

“U-um, it’s because I’ve been working on the machines sir! Food can w-wait.”

“…but your body can’t.” 

The demon took the plate from the table, and cut off a piece using the fork. Dr. Flug was already imagining all kinds of things.

What does he mean about his body being unable to wait?

Was he going to stab him with a pancake on the fork?

Did he mean that his body just can’t wait to _**DIE?!**_

His breathing rhythm was starting to get erratic and he lost focus. He wasn’t able to notice the piece of pancake Black Hat was shoving into his mouth.

“Eat.”

“Mphyshh shr!!”

There was an awkward silence as his superior waited for him to chew and swallow. 

“I’m not leaving until you finish that whole plate. And that glass of liquid.”

“The orange juice?”

“Whatever.”

Dr. Flug hurriedly worked on eating his pancakes. He was at a total loss right now, since nothing was going the way it used to. Usually, he’d be tending to his wounds by now. 

His boss circled him like a hawk, but he occasionally went to the far side of the lab to see the other machines that he was working on.

Why was he acting so strange? He hasn’t landed a single punch on his already battered up face… 

Maybe Black Hat was starting to care for him?

He felt his heart skip a beat. 

Oh _NO._

NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE he was **DONE** with his crush on his boss! He actually got over this 3 year crush after doing some intense shady online dating 4 months ago! NO WAY, he wasn’t going to have to go through all the sleepless nights thinking about him ALL OVER AGAIN – 

“Doctor, are you okay?”

The demon was suddenly very close to his paper bag, and the shock made Dr. Flug inhale a small piece of pancake and go into a series of coughing fits. 

_COUGH-COUGH*GASP* **COUGH -**_

Black Hat immediately handed him his orange juice, and tried to help by giving him hesitant pats on the back.

The doctor got even more conflicted. He was gently touching him! GENTLY, and not throwing him to the other side of the room!

_“Doctor, calm down!”_

What was happening?!

After gulping his juice, he quickly inhaled some air. Sweet, sweet air. 

_**“You’ll kill yourself if you eat too fast!”** _

“S-SORRY SIR! It’s just that I got a b-bit… distracted…” 

“While eating pancakes?!”

“…Yes.”

Black Hat shot him a glare, and Dr. Flug immediately felt some heat rush to his cheeks. 

There it was, the deadly but really sexy glare that can kill OH NO HE’S GONNA KILL HIM

“I-I MEAN! I-I-I was hurrying up so I could work faster boss! More time spent on anything but work means less time f-f-for work!”

“But didn’t I give you the day off?!”

He fell silent.

“But sir… The day’s over and it’s already night time… Wait, did you give me a FULL DAY OFF?!” 

Black Hat drew a palm to his face and grumbled. This was the dumbass he chose to have feelings for?! This is an entirely new low for someone like him!

“Th-thank you so much! Sir b-boss man leader!!” 

Shit. There it was; his happiness was seeping through the bag. Why was he so fucking adorable when he’s happy?

“Just sir would suffice.”

“Yes sir, sir!!... So, I could, uhm, do some other stuff?”

_**“YES!! YOU HAVE THE ENTIRE DAY OFF!”** _

“YES SIR OK SIR BLACK HAT SIR!!”

The doctor rushed to the door, feeling elated all over again and basically forgetting about the pancakes.

“Oh, and doctor?”

The man stopped for a second and turned to his boss. “Y-yes sir?”

“You… uh… you…” he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. His face got a bit darker than normal. 

“You’re idea with the fire causing electricity absorbing appliances was great. K-keep up the good work.”

Flug nearly hugged him a second time, but he thought that he might get killed after so he shot him a smile which was totally invisible because of his paper bag.

However, Black Hat could already hear his grin from his happy voice. 

“Th-thank you so much! You’re the best, sir!!”

Black Hat felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks.

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS!!!! IT INSPIRES ME SO MUCH AAAAAAAHHH
> 
> I cannot wait to post the other chapters but I have to upload slowly since I only made 8 LMAOOO 
> 
> Kitty!BH will come back in the next chapter <3 
> 
> Follow for more unnecessary fluff lol


	4. Night Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demencia invites Flug to have a decent night off

“It’s still 7:30!”

Dr. Flug walked briskly towards his room, not knowing what to do with his time. He’d been asleep for almost a whole day, and the energy he acquired from his rest was still waiting to be released. 

Also, he still felt a bit hot and flushed after that encounter with Black Hat.

Yes, he found it incredibly humiliating when he realized the weird infatuation he had for his boss… He never knew what triggered it all those years ago, but maybe it could have been all the little things he found endearing for a hellspawn?

Like the fact that Black Hat secretly puts a lot of milk in his black coffee (after asking Dr. Flug to make it as black as his soul) or the times when he snorts a bit after overdoing his evil laugh. He also finds it quite cute that he’d sometimes hum to himself when he’s in a good mood. 

There was also this one time when he received an unexpected kiss on the cheek from one of his villain clients. Black Hat looked so lost and confused that he didn’t know that he was already blushing and it took him a couple of seconds to process the gesture before giving her a peck on the hand. Black Hat never received kisses from any of his clients before, because despite the overflowing charm he had, people were still very wary of his ability to rip your throat out in one strike. 

Either the woman didn’t completely fathom what Black Hat was, or she was just very daring.

Despite the intense and painful treatment he received from the demon, he still managed to see the little… bearable things in him. He kept thinking that maybe his boss did not know how to carefully handle humans, which was why he was being thrown around like some dirty towel. 

Dr. Flug unconsciously gave off a frustrated sigh. 

Great. His stupid crush returned and now he had to deal with how to get rid of it all over again. 

It looked like that he was going to be having an intense internal monologue with himself tonight. 

Once he arrived in his room, the doctor took off his shoes and dropped on his bed.

“Day-off part 2, commence!”

He could not believe how extremely lucky he was. Black Hat did not just give him a morning off, but he had the whole day to himself! With this kind of luck, he felt that something incredibly bad was going to happen just to balance out the good day he was having. 

Suddenly, he heard the faint sounds of footsteps getting louder from the halls outside.

“FLUUUUG!! FLUGGY BOY!! FLUGSY WUGSY!!”

And here it comes. That ‘something incredibly’ bad was about to happen. 

“Go away Demencia I have the day off.”

**BANG!**

“Demenc – shit, please be careful! That’s the 3rd door I had to install this week!!”

“It’s your fault for buying weak-ass doors! Anyway, you wanna come with me?”

Dr. Flug carefully looked at what his colleague was wearing. Instead of her usual “work” clothes, the assassin was wearing a black tank top with a loose neon pink shirt over it, black skinny jeans and boots. She removed her lizard themed head wear and just tied her hair into a long, long braid.

“Where are you going?”

“Where do you think?” she asked as she flaunted her clothes. 

“… the supermarket?”

“No!! Besides, the supermarket’s closed.”

“Oh! So you’re going to a 7/11 – OW!”

She slapped the doctor’s paper bag. 

“I’m going to the club!! Who the hell dresses up to go to 7/11?!”

“Hey, there are around 7-8 billion people in this world. There’s a high probability that at least one – “

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear your nerd stuff. So are you coming or not??”

The scientist, despite being an introvert, was seriously considering this invitation. He wanted to forget about his feelings for his boss and try to bury them with a new crush on a new person. This was normally how he’d deal with the occasional resurfacing of this kind emotion. 

Normally he’d distract himself with online chats or building model planes, but he had the opportunity to actually leave the house and try doing something new for fun.

“B-but… what if people will recognize me as a villain – “

“So take off your paper bag!”

He glared at her. 

“Aww come on Fluggy!! It’s just for one night!”

Flug was starting to feel a bit self-conscious. “N-no, you don’t understand! My f-face…”

Yeesh. He hated himself for being so scared of judging eyes. 

He knows that they were just some scars, but the way people looked at them made him feel unwanted. 

At least now, with the paper bag and the guy he worked with, people can fear him instead. 

“Hmm… okay, fine. I guess I can’t force you to go…”

“B-but I actually want to”, he whispered. 

He just wanted to forget about Black Hat and make the most of his day and night off.

“Wait really?”

“Yeah… umm, m-maybe you c-can do something about my face? Probably put m-make up or something – “

_“EEEEEEEEEEEE!!”_

The reptile hybrid shook him on his shoulders. “SO I GET TO SEE WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE?!”

This was a bad idea.

“I-I-If you won’t stop shaking m-me, you won’t!!”

She let go and clasped her hands together. The smile from her face never faltered. “If I remove your bag and find out that you’re not actually a zombie or a vampire in disguise then I’m going to be so disappointed!! Wait here, I’ll get my make up!” 

And with that, she left the scientist swimming in a deep pool of regret. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5.0.5. was working on dusting the cupboards when he heard voices approaching the main hall. Normally, Dr. Flug would be working in his lab and Demencia would be messing around with Black Hat at around this time. So who could this possibly be? 

The blue bear’s curiosity got the better of him so he stopped dusting and went towards the huge hall. At first there was no one, but then he saw Demencia and some other guy approaching him as quietly as possible.

Was Demencia sneaking in a date again?

“Oooooh heya bear!! What do you think?”

She threw the man in front of the bear, and he landed with an ‘oof’ on his fluffy furry body. 

“Oh… uh, hi Five.”

The experiment’s eyes widened.

“Aroo?!” 

“Yeah, it’s me… surprise?” 

5.0.5. squealed, tightly hugged the doctor, and even ruffled his already messy hair. It made him feel so much better; 5.0.5. was definitely and instrument of purity and goodness. 

“Yo I didn’t ask you to hug him, I need you to judge my style! It looks good right? Am I the best or what?” 

Demencia grabbed Flug from the bears hug and presented him while he stood awkwardly, blushing madly. He didn’t know if the make-up was going to fool people but considering that they were going into a place full of liquor, then maybe it may be sufficient. 

He was wearing dark jeans and black sneakers. Demencia made him where only a plain white shirt and tried desperately to prevent him from wearing some oversized plane filled hoodie, which was why he was using his gray scarf instead. 

The bear gently patted him again on the head; he approved the style. 

Dr. Flug’s self-confidence shot up by maybe 5%. 

“Alright! Flug and I are gonna go out for a bit, so don’t tell Black Hat!” 

“Wait, why are we not telling the bo – “ 

“BYE BEAR!” 

The duo quickly left, leaving 5.0.5. to do the explaining to their boss in case he looks for them. 

“Dem, what if he finds out?! Are we even allowed outside at this time?!” 

“Both of us have the day off, so it’s no biggie.” 

“No you don’t!” 

“Yeah I do.”

“No you - 

“Meow.”

The both of them stopped in their tracks, because a slightly angry cat with a top hat was in the way of the side walk. 

Dr. Flug smiled and bent forward towards the cat. 

“Kitty! Come here!”

“Kitty?” Demencia was a bit puzzled. Did Dr. Flug know this cat?

The cat slowly went towards the scientist, and he carefully picked him up and cradled it in his arms. The cat tried very hard not to shapeshift back and scold the two for leaving without asking first, but he was curious to see where they were headed, and Dr. Flug’s paper bag-less face just made him more intrigued. 

“Holy shit Flug, that cat has one eye and a top hat! Just like Blacky.” 

The cat flinched at the word ‘Blacky’.

“Yeah, he kinda does… It’s probably his cat? Maybe I shouldn’t have brought him with me…”

“Meow”, said the cat, obviously wanting to meddle into this man’s life. 

“Well it looks like it wants to come! You can’t say no to that adorable meow!”

“Do they even let animals in?”

“They’ll probably let this one in. I mean, he’s even already dressed to have some fun!”

The doctor hugged the cat a little tighter, and it was able to feel the man’s heart beating rapidly. He was trying to get a bit of warmth from the animal, since the night air was really chilly and he wasn’t used to feeling the wind on his face. 

He should have brought an extra paper bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that many of you like the fic!!! Your support means a lot <3333
> 
> Apparently a lot of u like cat!BH lmaOOOO
> 
> More fluff coming soon!!


	5. In the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Flug and Demencia in da club

“I’m sorry sir, but cats aren’t allowed in this establishment.”

The trio were now in front of the club nearest to their home. It didn’t seem too classy but at least it wasn’t scarily shady as well, so there was still a good amount of people coming in during the late hours. The booming music can be heard from outside, and the scientist was already regretting his decision. 

Plus, they didn’t allow cats, which made him feel a bit more anxious. He was planning to just sit around and drink a few shots with the cat in hand so that he had someone to talk to. 

Demencia crossed her arms. “That’s animal cruelty! You can’t do that!” 

“Either only you two get in, or you three leave this place.”

Dr. Flug sighed and looked down on the animal he was carrying. “Sorry buddy, looks like we’re going to have to leave you here.” 

“Meow”, said the cat in a nonchalant manner, since he’s already thought of 58 ways of getting in without killing the bouncer and making a scene that would stop him from spying on his doctor. 

The man placed him down, and Demencia pulled his arm towards the entrance. 

“Alright, let’s do this!”

Dr. Flug grumbled to himself nervously. “This w-was a mistake.”

The first thing he did after coming in was adjusting his senses to the loud music and neon lights being flashed everywhere. Demencia had a tight grip on his arm though, so he just went with the flow. 

They eventually got to a small empty booth, and they both sat down. 

Then Demencia got up again.

“Time to make out with everyone! How ‘bout you Flug, find anyone you like to make out with?”

“M-m-make out?! NOOO! I just wanted to sit here and quietly observe people instead of just wallowing in misery and self-pity in my room…”

_Thinking about his crush on a man that physically and emotionally hurts him._

“Come on dude! Besides, you look totally cute, I’m sure people will come flocking here soon. I’ll try to order some drinks for you, so stop wallowing in misery and self-pity!”

Demencia left and made her way to find any of the available bad boys and girls, leaving Flug to fiddle with his fingers alone in his booth. 

Well, at least being here made him focus on other stuff instead of the one thing he is trying so hard to forget. 

Flug sat uncomfortably all by himself, trying to look around for Demencia and focus his attention on her so that he won’t get bored. 

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his lap.

“Holy… kitty?!”

“Meow”, said the cat in a nonchalant manner, as if he didn’t enact his 59th plan, which was to simply get rid of the bouncer.

The doctor looked down at the creature on his lap. “H-How did you get in here?”

After not getting any answer, the scientist shrugged and stroked the animal on him. 

“You know what? I’m j-just happy that I have you around. Even with a l-lot of people, I can get a bit lonely…”

The cat was now wondering why the doctor wanted to come here in the first place. 

“M-maybe this isn’t so bad? I mean, I’m in the club with a cool cat in a top ha – “

“Hey there! You alone?”

The scientist had a mini heart attack. Shit, it hasn’t even been 10 minutes since he sat down and someone else is already here! 

Dr. Flug at first didn’t make eye contact but he figured that he didn’t want to be too rude, so he nervously smiled at the guy. 

“Ah, uhmm, n-no, I came with m-my… cat… ”

Woah. 

The scientist gulped as he looked at the guy from head to toe. If this guy had been in a teen drama, he’d easily be the popular jock that gets all the girls. 

He had slightly unkempt jet black hair, stunning brown eyes and a smile that made him stop talking all of a sudden. He was wearing a fitting black shirt with some random words on it; he can’t stop to carefully read them because he was so distracted by his face. Also the sleeves seemed to struggle because of his toned body so yeah, it was distracting.

The man laughed. “I know, I’m just too hot. Hey, how ‘bout I allow you to stare all you want as long as you let me keep you company?”

Black Cat was now standing on all fours, hissing at this random guy. How dare he talk to his doctor?!

The scientist, on the other hand, was busy trying to stop the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“WHA-WHAT! Umm, y-y-you, d-don’t! I didn’t mean! Well, what I w-wanted to say w-was!..”

The guy smiled as he waited for him to finish his sentence, and Dr. Flug had to pull his eyes away from the man to continue talking. 

He wore a look of defeat and stared at the floor. “I g-guess you can stay…”

Black Cat hissed even louder. He nearly pounced on the guy, but the doctor was able to keep him from leaping on his face. 

“K-Kitty!! What are you doing?!”

“HIISSSSSSSSSS!” He was motioning to strike, but a hand kept him from scratching the man. 

Dr. Flug paled. “H-hey, what’s wrong with you?”

He turned to the guy, and felt ashamed. “I-I’m sorry! He’s not normally like this!”

“It’s ok bro, no problem… I’m kind of a dog person too so I’m not too offended… Also how’d you get a cat in here?”

“He just came in o-on his own. Wait, I’ll place him outside.”

HE’LL DO WHAT?!

**_“HISSS – “_ **

“S-stay put!”

The scientist tried to stop the cat from squirming in his grip while running past people towards the exit. When they finally reached the door, he ran towards the bushes and immediately let go of him there. 

“Kitty! Why are d-doing this?! This is my only chance to forget about my b… to to to have fun! FUN! P-please let me h-have this!”

The cat hissed at him, but was ignored because Dr. Flug was already running towards the club, past the police cars that gathered around a dead bouncer’s body. 

He went back to his booth, and lit up immediately when he saw that the guy was still there. 

“H-hey! I left him outside, s-so he won’t be a problem anymore…”

The jock guy beamed. “Thanks! Also, is it okay if I stuck around for a while longer? Especially now that there’s no evil cat around?”

The scientist chuckled a bit, and nodded. “Y-yeah, it’s fine.”

“Thanks! I’ve been trying to find someone to talk with all night and I can’t believe I got so lucky! Not only did I find someone, but they turned out to be really cute too”, he said as he leaned in and gave him a content smile. 

**WHAT.**

Dr. Flug was going to have a major heart attack. So much blood was on his face that he probably had none left for his other organs. 

When did anyone call him cute? Normally people called him a freak, a loser, or in the words of a certain evil boss, an ‘incompetent stuttering idiot’.

Since he wasn’t used to have someone flirting with him, he didn’t know any of the basic acceptable flirting responses so he just stared at him with a flustered face and an open mouth. 

The man in front of him laughed, and stared into his eyes.

“See? Cute.”

The tall guy cupped his face and leaned even closer. Dr. Flug wanted to squirm out of his grip and run for the door, but his body didn’t seem to be obeying him. His heart started beating faster than normal, and it was different compared to when fear makes his heart rate go up. 

Well, this might not be so bad. 

At least he can fall in love with someone normal, and not some humanoid creature that can shapeshift into his worst nightmare. 

“I… ohm, uh… y-y-your hands…”, he mumbled. His brain was failing to help him make coherent sentences. 

What if Black Hat held him like this? 

Dr. Flug’s heart rate skyrocketed. 

The scientist screamed internally at how much of a hopeless loser he was. How can he be thinking of his horrid boss at a time like this! He was here to throw away his feelings for the dapper man, and there was someone right in front of him who is totally hot and was into - 

“May I?”

His bright green eyes focused on the brown ones in front of him. 

Shit, he was smiling again, but this time he looked more expectant… how could this dude be so hot and cute at the same?!

You know what, fuck it. 

It was time to make out and bury any deep feelings he had for Black Hat. 

“Y-yeah, sure.”

The man closed his eyes and waited for his lips to slightly touch theirs. 

After a few seconds of the agonizing wait, he didn’t feel the man’s hands cupping his head anymore. He heard some sounds of a scuffle and a small yelp, but it was probably the other guys on the next booth. 

Nothing seemed to be happening.

The music continued to play, people continued to dance, but he was left alone, waiting for nothing. 

Dr. Flug’s heart sank to the bottom of the Marianas Trench. 

He refused to open his eyes, and his mind was racing with negative thoughts. Did the makeup come off? Was he so repulsed by the scars that he had to flee in the middle of the kiss? Was the man so shallow that he only saw his outside appearance and didn’t even bother to know more about who he was as a person? 

Why did he even get his hopes up?

Of course no one wanted to love a man like him.

He tried very hard to keep himself from crying all over again. It might mess up Demencia’s hard work on his face, but it was getting so hard to control the tightness in his chest. It was only a matter of time before he’d burst into tears in the middle of a pool of drunk people. 

When the tears of self-pity fell, he raised his hands to bury his head into them and sobbed in the most silent way he could.

Suddenly, he felt the person slowly pick him up bridal style without effort.

He froze in mid-sob, but he did not dare open his eyes.

"Wha... what...?" 

Did the guy come back? 

What the fuck was happening? 

The doctor still has not removed his hands from his face. All the makeup was probably mixed with his salty tears and messed up his already messed up face so he desperately tried to cover it.

As he was being held close to the chest of this man, he was able waft a bit of expensive cologne that seemed familiar. It triggered his heart to beat faster than normal, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. 

All of a sudden, the music and the noise came to an abrupt halt in the span of 2 seconds. 

There was an eerie silence as he felt the man place him on a soft surface. The only sounds he heard were the clicks of leather shoes on wood, and Dr. Flug was starting to realize what was happening.

Also, the soft surface he was sitting down on felt so much like his bed.

“Doctor, open your eyes.” 

OH NO. 

**OH SHIT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOHHHH
> 
> WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOOOOOOW
> 
> also i have several exams so i hope i don't forget to upload the next chapter lMAOOOO


	6. I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black hat gets really angry and Flug gets super sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I normally reply to everyone before I post a new chapter BUT i have 3 exams next week and I almost forgot about this and i dont haave time to reply heck i'm rushing to post this since i have not studied yet
> 
> I jUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU YOUR COMMENTS MAKE MY MED LIFE BEARABLE HHHHHHH

He was going to die.

How the hell did Black Hat know where they were? Did 5.0.5. tell him?

Also, did they just _TELEPORT_ to his room?!

Dr. Flug could feel the anger resonating from the man’s body even without directly looking at him. He refused to remove his hands from his face, because he was so scared that Black Hat might not like what he sees. 

He’d rather die than have Black Hat be repulsed by him. 

“Umm.. uh… s-sir? I-Is it ok if I put on a p-paper bag first?”

He heard a crinkling of a brown paper bag. Suddenly, he felt the bag being placed on his head, and a pair of goggles was thrown with force to his chest. 

The scientist immediately put the goggles on after fixing the paper bag in place. 

He slowly looked up to the boss, who appeared calm but was obviously seething with rage.

In just half a second, the man was held up by his shirt and Black Hat’s eye and monocle were glaring at him with so much intensity that the stare could cut a cake in half. 

**“You are absolutely forbidden to leave the premises during your day off!”**

Dr. Flug trembled in his grip. 

“B-But I-I don’t get to b-be outside much – “

**_“Are you talking back to me, you ungrateful piece of shit?!”_ **

Normally, Dr. Flug would’ve valued his life more and just shut up instead of adding fuel to the already burning flames.

But he was so disappointed and confused and scared and distraught and a whole lot more so he wasn’t able to control what he said next. 

He sobbed a bit, and looked at him straight in the eye and monocle.

“Wh… what did you do to him…?”

Dr. Flug felt the grip get a bit weaker. He noticed Black Hat’s expression turn from one of anger to… disappointment? 

Possibly even hurt.

But in a matter of seconds, it turned into even more anger and the demon threw him down to his bed with an extreme amount of force. 

He grinned in the most devilish way. 

“Oh, I had no idea that you _cared_ for the hooligan, doctor”, he said, each word dripping with disgust. “If I knew, then maybe I’d have thrown you away with him. Let’s just say that he might need to start using a walking stick to help him navigate around. Also, did you know that human eyes are a rare kind of delicacy?”

Dr. Flug trembled and cried silently. His tears were now fogging up his goggles and his vision started to get blurry

“WH-WHY?! Why did y-you do that?! _What did he ever do to you?!”_

**“I DO WHATEVER I WANT BECAUSE I CAN.”**

The scientist didn’t feel too scared anymore. He just didn’t want to think that he was the reason why that pure and lovable innocent man was robbed of his eyes because of him. 

He faced Black Hat and glared daggers at his boss.

“I… I… I…”

Black Hat continued to glare at him. “Come on doctor, I don’t have all – “

“I hate you. _I hate you so much.”_

Dr. Flug ran towards the bathroom next to his bedroom and locked the door. He desperately tried to stop himself from wailing and merely cried silently on the cold, tiled floor. 

Black Hat grabbed a chair and threw it forcefully towards the bathroom door. 

BANG! 

**“I NEVER WANTED TO BE LIKED FROM THE START, SO YOUR HATE IS FUEL TO MY SOUL!”**

Dr. Flug didn’t care. He just wanted him gone. 

**“THIS IS YOUR LAST DAY OFF EVER DOCTOR. IF I DON’T SEE YOU WORKING BY 7 AM TOMORROW, YOU CAN SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR LITTLE FRIEND.”**

The scientist heard angry steps leaving the room, then a loud ‘BANG’. 

Finally, he was alone. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**“I can’t believe that… that… ungrateful little BRAT!”**

Black Hat stormed into his room; his shoes stomping down the polished wooden floor.

He gave the scientist a WHOLE DAY OFF and this was how he repaid him?!

How dare he kiss another… person… 

The demon stopped moving all of a sudden. 

It just dawned on him that he had no logical reason to be angry at Dr. Flug. So what if he went out to the club on his day off? He gave him a whole day off, meaning that he could use the time for whatever he wanted to do. 

Despite the very obvious reasoning, he still can’t help but feel… angry at the person who nearly kissed his scientist!

Wait, his scientist? 

Black Hat rubbed his temples in frustration. He slowly walked to his huge chair because he needed to sit down and calm himself. 

This was all very confusing and new to him. He had never felt so… possessive of the doctor. It was like he didn’t want Dr. Flug to smile at anyone or even hug anyone that wasn’t him. 

And the sight of his scientist nearly kissing someone else made his blood boil. 

Black Hat buried his head on his arms he positioned on the table. 

“Shit.”

It was very frustrating for him, since he knew that he wasn’t supposed to like, or even love anyone on this earth. That was how he was, and that’s all he’ll ever be: an emotionless monster that causes harm to others. 

But when he heard the doctor say that he absolutely hated him, something inside Black Hat broke. 

He feared that he would never see him smile again. 

He feared that he will never be hugged by the stupid scientist. 

If Flug hated him so much, was he ever going to be the reason why the scientist would occasionally emit a soothing, happy kind of aura? 

Black Hat was about to sigh again when an idea came into his mind.

“What if I approach him as a cat”, he mouthed silently to himself. 

Holy shit, that would be the answer to all his problems! 

Dr. Flug likes the cat, and he even smiled a lot to him when he visits him during work. 

He could still see the man being less of a ball of anxiety and more of a passionate person while still keeping his evil reputation! 

He chuckled darkly to himself, and grinned in a way that makes children pee their pants.

“HAH! I’m a genius!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Flug was awoken by a sudden weight on his chest. 

“What… where am I?”

He opened his eyes and tried to sit, but he saw the dark gray cat silently staring at him from his chest, as if waiting for him to wake up. 

“Oh, hey there Kitty! When did you come home?”

“Meow.”

“Also, how did you get into the room?”

“Meow”, it said, a bit more quiet than the usual. 

Dr. Flug picked him up, put it in his lap and stroked its body. The cat began purring and closed its eyes, feeling obviously pleased. 

“My boss and I got i-into a fight today.”

“Meow.”

The scientist chuckled softly. People might think talking to a cat was crazy, but it seemed to soothe his nerves and get his thoughts straight. 

“I just don’t get why he was so angry a-at me. I mean, if he gave me the day off, doesn’t that mean that I can do whatever I want on that day?”

The cat sighed before giving a strained “Meow” in agreement.

“Well, it’s not that I wanted to go out to the club with Demencia tonight, and I hate leaving the mansion without my paper bag, but it’s not like I had a choice!”

“Meow?”

“Ah… I did have a choice but… I just wanted to get rid of some… stuff...”

“…Meow…?”

Dr. Flug sighed, and picked up the cat so it could look at him straight in the eye. 

“I know you m-might be Mr. Black Hat’s cat, but can you keep a secret for me? Pretty please? I hate carrying it in my heart it’s so much weight and I just want someone to talk t-to about this, even if that someone is a cat.”

“Meow!”

The scientist inhaled, then exhaled sharply. 

“I don’t hate my boss, in fact it’s the opposite - ”

Black Hat suddenly felt weirdly relieved. Dr. Flug doesn’t hate him!

“I… I think I’m hopelessly in love with Black Hat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH
> 
> FLUG WHAT HAVE YOU DONE


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Flug tells the cat how he feels about his boss.

Nothing could have prepared Black Hat for what was happening. 

His little cat heart was hammering against chest and if cats could blush, he would be doing so in an extreme manner. 

“Well it’s not that I just started liking him… I’ve loved him for quite a long time now.”

Black Hat desperately wanted to run away; this moment was too much for his small body and he can’t handle any new emotions in this state. 

Dr. Flug put the lowered the cat, but cradled it tight near his chest. “I mean, he’s so charming and evil and amazing at bringing heroes down… He can be totally sexy while doing it too.”

Sexy?! Flug thought that he was sexy?!

“But he’s only like that to other villain clients… There’s even this one time that a client was able to kiss him on the cheek without getting killed. I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t jealous of her.”

Jealousy…

Was that what he felt when he saw his doctor nearly kiss the man from the club?

“When he talks to me, all he does is look down and hurt me by tossing me around. Whenever I mess up, he slaps me or throws me into a wall. When I do well with an invention, he forces me to make some more in a small amount of time, making me die from fatigue. There’s never that many good moments between us, to be honest. In the end, I always get badly hurt…”

Black Hat stopped trying to get away and stayed perfectly still. He was beginning to feel guilt all over again, but this time it felt really, really bad. 

The doctor placed him on the floor, and he looked down at him with a very melancholic expression in his eyes.

His voice quivered as he started sobbing again. “I-is it wrong for me t-to love someone who hurts me so much?”

The demon cat remained motionless. A million thoughts and emotions were going through his tiny mind.

“That’s why I went to the club. That’s w-why I wanted the hot guy to kiss me. I wanted to protect myself from the pain of loving someone who can never love me b-back.”

Black Cat was screaming internally. 

This was too much for him to process.

“But instead, he found out and the guy from the club got hurt because of me…”, said the scientist. He started to sob again. 

“I don’t know what to d-do Kitty! If he keeps me from falling for s-someone else, and he would never love me himself, I might never be able to get over h-him! It’ll make me m-m-miserable for the rest of my life!”

Dr. Flug’s indirect confession was freaking the demon out. Not because he didn’t like him back, but because he actually _LIKED HIM BACK._

This was going to be a major problem for his perfect reputation of darkness and evil. 

He wanted to tell him so badly that he can’t love anyone else because the scientist was his, and because he can learn to… 

Learn to… love him and treat him right… 

Ugh, just thinking about the L-word nearly made him puke. 

While the doctor was furiously wiping the tears on his face, they both heard someone sobbing outside the bathroom door. 

The doctor stopped what he was doing and the blood drained from his face. 

He quickly stood up and opened the door, revealing 5.0.5. holding a box of tissues. 

The bear was currently wiping tears from his eyes, then he blew his nose. 

“Arooo…”

_“FIVE WHAT – OH MY YOU HERE WHAT DOING YOU?!”_ asked the man with a Ph.D. in rocket science. 

The bear pointed at the mop near his bedroom door. He was supposed to be cleaning his bathroom tonight when he heard the scientist talk about how he loved his boss.

“S-SO YOU HEARD ALL THAT?”

“Aroo…”

“Wait, which parts have you heard?!”

The bear drew a heart in the air with his fluffy paws. 

Dr. Flug screeched, frightening both Black Cat and 5.0.5. He grabbed the bear and shook him wildly. 

“F-FIVE!! P-PLEASE DON’T TELL ANYONE!! DON’T TELL DEM!! AND YOU ABSOLUTELY CANNOT TELL BLACK HAT!!”

The cat scowled inwardly. It was a bit too late for that. 

5.0.5. nodded and used his paw to close an imaginary zipper on his mouth. 

“Th-thank you… oh man I do not even want to know what you think of me now that you know about my unhealthy crush on him.”

The bear shook his head and held Dr. Flugs’s hands together while giving him a determined smile. 

5.0.5 was actually supportive of this, because he thinks that Black Hat was still capable of changing and loving someone. 

The bear was just too pure for this world. 

Dr. Flug laughed nervously. “Wow I thought you’d beat some sense into me, or worse, disown me as a friend… Gee Five, thanks for the support, it means a lot.”

He hugged the bear tightly, and it did the same. 

Black Cat was a little jealous that 5.0.5. gets lots of hugs from the doctor. He was about to interrupt the hug when Dr. Flug turned to him. 

“Oh, I want you to meet someone!”

The scientist picked him up and raised him to 5.0.5.’s eye level. 

“Five, meet kitty! I don’t know if he belongs to Black Hat or not, but he’s been roaming around so I think he permits its stay in the mansion.”

Dr. Flug was expecting to see the bear become warm and friendly with the cat.

However, 5.0.5.’s eyes grew wide in shock. He pointed at the cat with his mouth hanging open, and looked towards the doctor. 

Black Hat knew right away that the bear recognized him, so before the experiment could say or act, he went into action. 

“Meow!”

This caught the bear’s attention. When they looked eye to eye at each other, he sent him an “if-you-tell-him-I-will-kill-you-even-if-I-know-you’re-immortal” glare. 

The bear understood and slightly nodded at the cat.

“Isn’t he cute and wonderful Five? He’s an even great listener, just like you! I bet you guys would get along well.”

5.0.5. gave him his most convincing smile. 

“It’s nice to find new friends. In fact, Kitty here was the first one to know about my secret crush on Black Hat.”

5.0.5. wanted to scream. 

“You can clean up the bathroom now. I gotta go and continue the current project for the evil catalogue”, said the doctor. He placed the cat on the floor and turned to it. “You wanna come with, kitty?”

“Meow.”

“Alright!”

He went towards the door of his room, but turned to 5.0.5. before leaving. 

“Hey Five, thanks again! You’re the best blue bear to ever exist in this world.”

5.0.5 smiled at him. 

“Kitty and I are going to the lab for now. I’m probably going to start blabbing more about Black Hat’s cute but evil qualities, because I really need to get all of this out of my system right away.”

The bear’s smile disappeared. 

The two of them left, and 5.0.5. did not know what to think about the situation. 

However, he sighed and felt a bit better after contemplating about it for some time. 

Maybe some good might come out of the whole thing. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The duo kept working for 3 hours straight.

Well, actually only Dr. Flug kept working. The cat was just lazily sitting on one of the work tables, ignoring the heaps of paper work he still had to do. 

Also, he still hasn’t gotten over the feelings from earlier. 

In fact, he felt a whole lot worse now.

Because Dr. Flug had done nothing but talk about him while making the machines. 

“And there was this one time when a small bunch of sakura flowers fell on the sides of his top hat when we went to Japan for a presentation. It looked like he had a flower crown of sakura flowers and it was so cute on him. Ah man, I wish I took a picture before of him before he burned all those trees…” 

Black Hat did not know what to make of all the information he was receiving. Well, he knew that he felt extremely embarrassed, especially when Dr. Flug told him that he knew about him secretly putting a lot of milk in his ‘black-as-my-soul’ coffee. 

But most importantly, he felt fulfilled and complete whenever the scientist talked about something he is passionate about. 

And it just happened to be that that something or someone, was him. 

He was falling hard for the adorable doctor, and he had no idea as to how he was going to deal with all the emotions he was currently harboring for the scientist. It was very frustrating and tiring, but Black Hat can’t help but feel a bit… satisfied whenever he’s with him. 

The cat yawned, and Dr. Flug noticed this. 

“Oh man, it’s pretty late. I think it’s time to stop… I could get more of these done tomorrow.”

“Meow.”

He put the machine down and started organizing his tools. “You could go ahead kitty. I’m going to have to lock up the lab later so you can’t stay here anyway.”

The cat yawned again before responding.

“Meow.”

It got up and slowly walked away, until Dr. Flug was the last person in the lab. 

Man, what a day. 

He still can’t believe that he got into a fight his boss, and lived to tell the tale. This was probably the last night of his whole life though; there is a huge possibility that Black Hat was going to kill him tomorrow. 

But he didn’t want his last words to him be “I hate you so much”, because despite everything that’s been happening, he cared for him. 

The scientist sighed. 

“M-maybe I could go talk to him before I retire… f-from life…”

It was a death sentence, but at least he wouldn’t die with Black Hat forever knowing that he hated his guts. 

After fixing up, he slowly and cautiously walked up towards Black Hat’s office. 

Its doors were slightly ajar, which probably meant that he left but was going to be back in a few minutes. Dr. Flug figured that he would just wait for him inside. 

When he peeked through the door it was dark except for some light from the moon shining through the huge windows. 

He saw his best friend cat standing on Black Hat’s table. 

The doctor was only slightly surprised. So it really was Black Hat’s cat. 

He went inside quietly and quickly approached the feline. 

“I knew it! You really are – “

The cat suddenly leaped from the table and in a matter of seconds, it grew in size, shapeshifting into something else. Dr. Flug stared at it with his mouth open, not being able to process the event happening before him. 

After a while, it all clicked into place.

The top hat.

The one eye.

The dark gray fur.

The sudden day off. 

The fact that Black Hat knew that he went to the club with Demencia.

Within a very short span of time, Black Hat and Dr. Flug were staring into each other’s eyes, only 2 feet apart. Black Hat stared wide eyed at the doctor, not expecting him to be in his office. 

Dr. Flug was also in shock. His mouth hung open behind the paper bag.

After a full minute of silence and awkward tension in the air, Dr. Flug started running towards the door.

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg omg omg omg goodbye dignity of Dr. Flug lmfAOOO
> 
> So the next chapter is the last one!! I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your support! I really enjoyed making this, and I'm still contemplating on whether I should add an additional chapter as an epilogue or not (depends on my sched)
> 
> ALSO I MADE A SMALL COMIC OF THE LAST SCENE IN THE PREV CHAPTER --> https://masao-micchi.tumblr.com/post/164628868495/ive-become-absolute-paperhat-trash-this-is-from-a
> 
> ((i have a lot of villainous art there too huehuehue))


	8. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug tries to escape but fails.
> 
> Miserably.

It was already 2 AM but that did not stop the doctor from packing all his belongings into his bags. He probably wouldn’t need most of his stuff; what was important was that he had his ID and passport with him. Also a few boxers and a toothbrush might come in handy. 

_“Oh my god oh my god I can’t believe it HOW CAN I HAVE BEEN SO DUMB?!”_

Why in the world would his boss want to pose as a cat in the first place??? Did he want to play a horrible prank on him? Dr. Flug realized that he may not have pieced the puzzle as quickly as he should have because he was used to seeing Black Hat shapeshifting into something huge and monstrous; little kitty cats weren’t the norm for him!

His blood was full of adrenaline which shot out of his glands when he realized everything he just did. All he had to do was recall the moments he had with the cat and replaced it with Black Hat.

“OH MY SHIT I C-CAN’T BELIEVE I STROKED H-HIS BACK!”

He threw a tank top into his bag.

“I… I-I SLEPT WITH HIM O-ON MY BED!”

He dug out a travel pillow from his closet.

“I NAMED H-HIM MR. FLUFFY McCHOCO-WIGGLE SPRINKLES!”

He shoved the travel pillow into his bag.

“I SAID THAT I KNEW ABOUT HOW MUCH M-MILK HE ADDS TO HIS BLACK C-COFFEE!”

He grabbed a box of paper bags. 

“I KICKED HIM OUT OF THE CLUB!”

Numerous paper bags fell to the floor. 

“I CALLED HIM CUTE AND SEXY _MULTIPLE TIMES!”_

He slipped due to stepping on one of the paper bags.

“I TOLD HIM _I LOVED HIM SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME_ OH MY FUCK WHAT HAVE I DONE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – “

“Aroo?”

5.0.5. was standing by the door of Dr. Flug’s bedroom. 

“5.0.5.! HELP ME PACK MY BAGS!”

The bear gave him a bewildered look.

“N-no time to explain! I need to get out of here before the cat - Black Cat… HAT, Black HAT sees me!”

Oh. 

So Dr. Flug figured it all out. 

Instead of helping, the bear crossed his arms and sternly grabbed the bag from the bed. Dr. Flug threw a jacket and a pair of sweat pants into it but realized that he was just throwing stuff on a bed. 

“FIVE!! Give me the bag! I don’t have time for this!”

“Arrrooo!”

He hid it behind his back, and protected it from the doctor. 

“C-come on!”

Dr. Flug ran towards him, but the bear was able to get a head start. 

“Five! What are y-y-you doing?!”

They ran across the halls for maybe 30 seconds, when Dr. Flug got tired and figured that he’ll just have to use another bag. 

Meanwhile, the bear went to his boss’ office. 

The door was wide open, so 5.0.5. did not bother knocking. 

“Aroo?”

The room was dark except for some portions of the walls illuminated by moonlight. There was no sign of life inside, but 5.0.5. knew that his master was hiding in here somewhere. He can sense his sulking from where he was standing. 

“Aroo!”

**“What do you want, bear?!”**

Black Hat teleported behind 5.0.5. and shapeshifted into something huge to give him a scare, but he didn’t flinch at all and instead, he showed him Dr. Flug’s half-open bag. 

“What the hell is that?!”

“Aroo!”

Black Hat stared at it. It had several airplane themed accessories, which meant it belonged to only one person. The things inside the bag were not arranged in a neat order, meaning it was prepared in a hurry. 

“Dr. Flug is leaving?!”

“Aroo!”

Black Hat’s chest suddenly hurt a lot. He hated the ache, but he was too proud to admit that he wants the scientist to stay.

**“I don’t care if he leaves, I can hire another scientist 10 times better than him!”**

5.0.5. crossed his arms in frustration, bag still in paw.

**“What, you think I can’t replace him?!”**

5.0.5. glared harder. 

Black Hat started to sweat nervously. 

**“I don’t care for him, you stupid bear! He can leave anytime and go die in the hands of heroes he might encounter!”**

5.0.5. did not budge. 

Finally, the demon gave up. 

**_“FINE!_** I’ll talk some sense into him, **_BUT ONLY BECAUSE HE’S GOOD FOR MY CATALOGUE!”_**

The bear finally smiled. He motioned towards the door, urging his master to follow him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Flug was nearly done. He just finished packing, and now all he needed to do was connect some blankets and bedsheets so that he could make a long rope. 

He didn’t want to leave through the entrance because Black Hat might find him, or worse, Demencia will catch him in the middle of his little escape, and ask him about what was going on. 

He looked down towards the ground from his window. There were a couple of trees and a lot of branches were in the way, so he didn’t need to have an extremely long rope. He can just make it long enough for him to get onto one of the huge branches and work his way down. 

“Come on come on come on, you can do this Flug Y-you’re a scientist; how hard could it be?”

He tied two blankets and a huge bedsheet end to end, then tied one end to the foot of his bed. He tugged on it to see if it was stable. He was pretty light, so the bed could easily hold his weight. 

The doctor took one last glance around the room. 

“Ok, it’s go time.”

He was still wearing his club clothes, except now he his lab gown and a paper bag and goggles on his head. He immediately wore his backpack, 2 sling bags, and one travel bag. 

He had a lot of bulk on him, and it was not going to be easy to maneuver his way through the branches.

“Oh man I did not think this through… B-but it’s too late now.”

With a determined soul, he slowly climbed up and out of the window, with all four heavy bags in tow. He took about two steps downwards while holding the rope tightly. 

The doctor looked down towards the trees, and he felt his stomach do a cartwheel. 

“OH M-MAN I-I-I R-REALLY DID NOT TH-THINK THIS THROUGH!”

It was already too late for him to climb back up, because the weight of the bags and his weak lower body strength were preventing him from going upwards. 

“SH-SHIT!”

He was getting ready to vomit from all the nervousness when he heard his door open with a loud bang.

It startled him so much that he let go of the rope.

**“DOCT –**

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!”

Black Hat did not wait a second longer. He quickly moved towards the window and jumped out, reaching for the doctor and his 4 bags. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

**“FUCK!”**

He was able to grab the doctor, and he hugged him tightly as they went through the branches of the trees below. He turned and made sure that once they hit the ground, his back was going to get affected by the fall, not his doctor’s. 

FSSSSHH!!

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH”

“SHITSHITFUCK – “

WOMPFSSSSSSHH

After what felt like eternity, they finally finished falling, and Dr. Flug thought he was dead. 

However, he heard a heartbeat against his ear, which made him try to assess the situation. He was currently being wrapped around a strong pair of arms, and the weight of the bags were pushing him towards someone’s chest. He didn’t feel too much pain from falling to the ground from the third floor which meant that they successfully cushioned his fall. 

He realized what that meant and he quickly looked upward, and his eyes met with his boss’ neck.

Dr. Flug began blushing madly. 

The doctor’s head was tightly pressed to Black Hat’s chest, so he quickly tried to straighten up.

“OH MY GOSH!! B-BOSS!!”

Black Hat seemed to be unconscious, which left Dr. Flug guilt-ridden. If he never thought about running away, then maybe this wouldn’t have happened to him! 

“B-BOSS! Please wake up!”

He quickly pressed his ear against his chest just to make sure he’s still alive. The heartbeat was still there, and the doctor breathed a sigh of relief. 

But what if he was going to go into a coma?! 

Dr. Flug’s breathing started to become erratic when he saw Black Hat react to the pain from falling. 

“MR. BLACK HAT!”

When the demon opened his eyes, his vision was a bit blurry. He saw a mop of blonde hair and a pair of green eyes on a scarred face that showed an expression of worry. Apparently his goggles and paper bag were removed by the branches as they were falling down. 

“Beautiful…” he said unconsciously, loud enough for the other man to hear. 

The scarred face quickly turned from slightly pink to a deep tomato red color. 

Black Hat then realized what he just said.

He shot up all of a sudden, forcing the doctor backwards. 

“I-I MEAN, **WHY THE FUCK – “**

He was interrupted when the smaller man embraced him with what little strength he had. His face was buried into his neck, and Black Hat can feel the sensation of his doctor’s hair on his skin. 

“I’M SORRY!! I WAS SO SCARED!! I-I THOUGHT Y-YOU WOULD G-GO INTO A COMA AND I-I-IT WOULD BE ALL MY FAULT!”

Black Hat sighed and stayed calm and despite his senses being hyper aware of Dr. Flug’s position on his body. He quietly stroked his back, just like what the scientist did when he was shapeshifted into a cat. He tried to sound as emotionless and sinister as possible. 

“I’m a demon, so I don’t get hurt as easily as you fragile humans are.”

“But… but still – “

“I’m okay Flug, so stop worrying.”

Black Hat calling him just by his name and not ‘doctor’ made him blush even more. 

At this rate, his feelings for the man was never going to go away. 

“I’m too exhausted to get angry at you for this, so for now I’m just glad that you’re alive.”

Dr. Flug was close to crying again. Shit, he’s done nothing but cry during his entire day off. He still has not let go of Black Hat and he remained still while hugging the demon. 

“Umm… B-Boss?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did y-you shapeshift into a c-cat?” 

Black Hat was now sweating. His mind went blank. There was no way that he was going to tell him that he just wanted to see his doctor being happy. 

“I was… experimenting…” 

The doctor looked confused. “Experimenting? On how agile cats are?” 

“… Y-yes…” 

“Oh… I didn’t know that you were so interested in th-them, sir.” 

“Well there’s much you don’t know about me doctor, so stop asking questions!” 

The man didn’t answer, because he still had one small favor to ask from his boss. 

Dr. Flug buried his face deeper into his companion, and he hugged him tighter. He didn’t want to see Black Hat’s reaction to what he was going to say next. 

“Um, sir? C-could you erase all your memories of what I said to you wh-while you were posing a-as a cat?”

The demon’s eyebrow shot up. 

“And why should I do that?”

“B-because I don’t want you to hate me! I-I’m sorry for saying that I love you, you’re evil and you h-hate being l-loved so let’s just t-take it as one big joke! AHAHA – “

Black Hat pushed the doctor away from him by holding him on his shoulders, and he was looking at the man’s crying face. Dr. Flug was sobbing and his head was bowed towards the ground. 

“Dr. Flug. Look at me.”

The doctor slowly opened his eyes and raised his head to look at Black Hat in the eye. 

While still gripping on the scientist’s shoulders, Black Hat leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

Dr. Flug’s eyes grew wide and his brain stopped working. 

So did Black Hat’s. 

The eldritch was not expecting that; in fact his original plan was to give him a talk about how evil he was and that he hated being loved. He was even able to remember a small anecdote about the importance of being the negative force that made the world a bit darker than normal. 

All that however, went down the drain when his body moved on its own. 

They stared at each other’s shocked faces for a good amount of time before Black Hat changed the subject, trying to redeem himself with a very apparent blush on his face. 

**“OKAY TIME TO GET UP GO GO GO GO WE CAN’T WASTE TIME DOCTOR WE NEED THOSE ORDERS TOMORROW!”**

Dr. Flug quickly got up and did a salute, beaming like a smitten high schooler. 

“Y-YES SIR!!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demencia got back by around 8 AM in the morning. She barely had any sleep, but she was still as energetic as she normally was. She was wearing a random assortment of clothes from different people, and there was a sea urchin and a starfish stuck in her hair. 

She stormed into the mansion, and saw 5.0.5. dusting the huge paintings on the wall. 

“Hey Five!! Did Flugsy come back before I did?”

“Aroo.”

“Great! Where is he? I have to teach him a lesson about what happens when you leave your friends in the club without telling them first. Also I got an incredible story to tell him.”

The bear pointed towards the lab. 

“Okay, thanks bear!”

“Aroo!”

She ran towards Dr. Flug’s laboratory, and 5.0.5. followed closely behind her. 

She kicked the door open with force.

“HOLY SHIT FLUG YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU MISSED – “

Demencia stopped mid-sentence because she did not expect to see the scene before her. 

Dr. Flug was sitting on the floor and leaning on one of the huge machines he used for inventions. Black Hat was curled on his lap, seemingly purring as Dr. Flug stroked his back with gentleness. 

Both men were half asleep, and Dr. Flug was still drowsy from working all night with his boss actually helping him instead of telling him to hurry up. 

Black Hat was starting to awaken but he pretended to sleep because he did not want to deal with Demencia this early in the morning. 

“Oh… good morning Dem…”, said Dr. Flug. He was still unconsciously petting his boss’ back. 

The lizard girl stood there, dumbfounded. 

She turned towards 5.0.5. who was grinning, clearly enjoying her reaction.

“HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DID _I_ MISS?!”

~~~ END!! ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it's finally done!! I had my anatomy upper extremities exam and fUCK I AM TIRED
> 
> I doubt that i might write again since it's the middle of the school year; maybe I can do so again when vacation starts?? idk really
> 
> Also for all those asking permission to draw fanart for this, YOU ABSOLUTELY CAN!!!! you can tag it as "cat!bh" or "why is there a cat in my lab" so i can see them in tumblr!! Most likely will reblog them too!!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH to all those who commented and left kudos and read my fanfic!! I'm so happy that so many of you liked my story!!! You guys really motivated me; heck i even drew a comic for this lmaooo
> 
> BYE!!!!


End file.
